User talk:Spike's Girl
Thanks! I hope in a few days to do some marathon Lupa-watching to get more material for the Ash/Checkers page as well if someone doesn't beat me to it. But her Ash and Checkers voices have been used enough that they deserved their own 'characters' page, I figured. Should we transcript the editorials? Let me know, I will help. Aby aquino104 (talk) 07:55, March 15, 2013 (UTC)Aby_aquino104 I got your message. Thanks Can I add a Song category in this wiki? I'm planning to added more songs and a Songs category and I'm asking if you're okay with that? Aby aquino104 (talk) 04:41, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Tables in transcripts On the tables for the Todd transcripts, should the previous/next links go to the very next video posted, including the videos "from the vault," or just the next new videos? Jzummak (talk) 14:53, May 12, 2013 (UTC) How about the ones up now? For example, should "Bad Romance" be listed in the table as the "next video" on "Sexy and I Know It" since it was the very next one posted on blip or TGWTG, or should it be the next brand-new video, being "5 O'Clock"? Jzummak (talk) 00:48, May 14, 2013 (UTC) One little favor... Can you unlock the rest of the NC episodes? I'll try to finish add pics and info to the rest to the page. I hope it doesn't bother you too much. Thanks a lot. :-) Aby aquino104 (talk) 10:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) The missing Timeline Can you please help me with completing the rest of the Timeline? I already stated the pages for 2011 and 2012. But I need more help since so many events are left missing. Thank You! Aby aquino104 (talk) 13:43, July 5, 2013 (UTC) No problem! You're Welcome. :) Aby aquino104 (talk) 04:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) No Problem! I'm just glad you're back. :) Aby aquino104 (talk) 22:32, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Transcripts Just to make sure the transcripts have their own category, I've made it, and even put Todd's one in a subcat. Can you change the templates for AT4W, [Nostalgia Critic, Bum Reviews and Ask That Guy so everyone enters the category? (possibly a subcat, it's easy to make it) igordebraga ≠ 22:07, October 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome, Laura. I'm glad to do it. THat's why this is a community - we do it for the love of Chanel Awesome.The Big E (talk) 02:48, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, Laura. Now if only I can stop procrastinating and start on some Nostalgia CHick and Brows Held High transcripts.... Maybe in 2014, unless someone beats me to it. Superman 4 Transcript I noticed the person who wrote that transcript had trouble finding out the name of a piece of music that played in the review. I decided to help find it, and identified it as the "King's Theme" from Super Mario Bros. 3. I don't have priviliges to edit the page, so could you please add this? Thanks. Dsneybuf (talk) 17:23, December 18, 2013 (UTC)